


Under the Sea

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Thalassa - Freeform, Under the Sea, alternate season 6, merfolk, primordial goddess, sunken ship, treasure, underwater temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Emma, Henry, and Kairi look for the final Gummi part, but when they meet King Triton, he doesn't like them, because they're humans.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CABIN — DAY — FLASHBACK                                     

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          A cabin sits in the middle of the woods.  A FATHER, a            

          MOTHER, and a CHILD walk up it, all with crossbows.  The         

          mother and child are carrying a dead doe.  Bambi’s mother,       

          perhaps?                                                         

                                                                           

                              MOTHER                                       

                    Look at that!  Junior’s first                          

                    kill!  Tonight, we feast, yeah?                        

                                                                           

                              FATHER                                       

                    Aye, I am so proud!                                    

                                                                           

          The father opens the door, and they enter.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CABIN — DAY                                                 

                                                                           

          The place is a mess!  On the table are three bowls of            

          porridge, each with spoons in them.  One of the bowls is         

          empty.  All three chairs are pulled out, as if they have         

          been sat in.  The mother and child drop the deer.                

                                                                           

                              MOTHER                                       

                    What is the meaning of this?                           

                                                                           

          The child walks up to their bowl and looks inside it.            

                                                                           

                              CHILD                                        

                    Someone ate all my porridge!                           

                                                                           

          They look at the bedroom door, which is ajar.                    

                                                                           

                              FATHER                                       

                    Did we close that, before we left?                     

                                                                           

                              CHILD                                        

                    When do we not?                                        

                                                                           

                              MOTHER                                       

                    Stay behind me.                                        

                                                                           

          She holds her crossbow in front of her.  She leads them to       

          the bedroom and opens the door.  They enter.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CABIN BEDROOM — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          A GOLDEN-HAIRED GIRL is sleeping in the bed.  The family         

          walks up to her.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MOTHER                                       

                    Hey, Goldilocks!  You’re sleeping                      

                    in our bed!                                            

                                                                           

          The girl gets up.                                                

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                    Are you threatening a child?                           

                                                                           

          The mother lowers her weapon.                                    

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                    I was only hungry and tired.  You                      

                    must understand —                                      

                                                                           

                              FATHER                                       

                    Don’t care.  This OUR house!                           

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Oh, not very hospitable, are you?                      

                                                                           

          She waves her hand, and the crossbow flies out of the            

          mother’s hands.                                                  

                                                                           

                              GIRL (cont’d)                                

                    Even to a poor, little girl in                         

                    need?                                                  

                                                                           

          Narrow, scallop-like creatures start crawling into the room,     

          through the window and door.  They engulf the girl.              

                                                                           

                              CHILD                                        

                    What’s going on!?                                      

                                                                           

          The narrow scallops then disappear.  In the girl’s place is      

          THE GODDESS URSULA (not to be confused with the Sea Witch of     

          the same name, played by Merrin Dungey; this is the Yvette       

          Nicole Brown character).                                         

                                                                           

          Ursula’s hair floats, as if in water.  Upon her head is a        

          coral crown.  She also wears a necklace, which has a shell       

          from one of those scallops on it, and earrings made from         

          crab claws.  She wears a glamorous, black dress.  In place       

          of legs, she has black tentacles.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    THIS...was a test of hospitality!                      

                                                                           

          She walks up to them.  Her movement is almost piscine —          

          nay, octopoid, and her steps leave behind water.                 

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    And you...have failed.                                 

                                                                           

                              FATHER                                       

                    You’re...Ursula!                                       

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    Now, you’ve got to pay the                             

                    toll!  If you’re going to treat                        

                    your guests as if they were bears,                     

                    you might as well BE bears,                            

                    yourselves!                                            

                                                                           

          She flings her arms in front of her, and those scallops          

          shoot out of her palms, engulfing the family.  When they         

          dissipate, THREE BEARS stand in their places.                    

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA (cont’d)                  

                    Pathetic.                                              

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. OCEAN — DAY — PAST                                          

                                                                           

          The ocean is wide and open.  ALADDIN, MORGIANA, ABU,             

          JASMINE, EMMA, KAIRI, and HENRY fly down on their                

          carpet.  They stop feet above the water.                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, these past few weeks have                        

                    been fun.                                              

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Ooh!  Remember that time we had to                     

                    help that warrior break his curse?                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Don’t forget about that ranch we                       

                    had to save!                                           

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Oh, come on!  The lost amusement                       

                    park in the mountain?  That was                        

                    fun!                                                   

                                                                           

          An amusement park in Fantasyland.  Usually, it’s the other       

          way around!                                                      

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    I’m still trying to wrap my head                       

                    around the town cursed to turn into                    

                    pigs, at the toll of the                               

                    clock.  And the guy behind                             

                    it!  What was his name?                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That was the only way to break that                    

                    curse!  Figuring out his name —                        

                    very Rumpelstiltskin — and the "P"                     

                    was missing!                                           

                                                                           

          Doopliss?                                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    But, all good things must come to                      

                    an end.  Look us up, after the                         

                    Curse.                                                 

                                                                           

          Emma waves her mallet around.  Henry’s legs transform into a     

          dolphin’s tail, Kairi’s into a lobster’s tail, and Emma’s        

          into tentacles.  Their personal effects get bubbled (in          

          particular, electronics and books), and they dive in!            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. UNDER THE SEA — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          ARIEL is swimming.  To her left, is a CRAB.  To her right, a     

          YELLOW FISH WITH BLUE STRIPES.                                   

                                                                           

                              CRAB                                         

                    Ariel, we need to get back to the                      

                    Castle.                                                

                                                                           

          Using a facial expression, she protests.                         

                                                                           

                              YELLOW FISH                                  

                    Come one, Sebastian!  Just ten more                    

                    minutes.  We’ll find treasure, I                       

                    just know it!                                          

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Flounder, I don’t know what you                        

                    think you’ll find, but you won’t                       

                    find it here!  We’re nowhere near                      

                    land!  We’ve gotta get closer, if                      

                    we want to find something!                             

                                                                           

          Ariel points her finger, as if to point out an error in his      

          logic.                                                           

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Yeah, I know.  Sailors.  Shut up.                      

                                                                           

          Ariel gasps.  Too soon!                                          

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN (cont’d)                           

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

          From above, Emma, Kairi, and Henry swim down.                    

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    Hey!  Can we help you?                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hi.                                                    

                         (to Ariel)                                        

                    You must be Ariel.                                     

                                                                           

          Ariel appears to be confused by this.  Nevertheless, she         

          nods.                                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    I’m Snow White’s...friend Leia.                        

                                                                           

          Ariel nods, smiling.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    How many merfolk does that girl                        

                    know?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    This is my son Sora and his friend                     

                    Kairi.                                                 

                                                                           

          Ariel is confused by Henry’s name.                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hello!                                                 

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Well, I am Sebastian, the Royal                        

                    Composer of Atlantica.  And we                         

                    REALLY MUST be heading back!                           

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    And I’m Flounder!                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well, um, we’re kind of lost.  You                     

                    mind if we join you?                                   

                                                                           

          Ariel smiles and beckons them to follow.  They all swim off.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ATLANTIC CASTLE — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Emma, Henry, and Kairi stop          

          swimming.  A magnificent castle is in the distance.              

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    I’ll go ahead to let him know                          

                    you’re here.                                           

                                                                           

          He swims toward the castle.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ATLANTICA CASTLE — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          An OLD MERMAN is sitting in a throne.  He wears a coral          

          crown and has barnacles on his shoulders.  He also wields        

          the Trident of Poseidon from OUaT-416.  Sebastian swims up       

          to him.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Your Majesty, Ariel has made some                      

                    new friends.  They will be joining                     

                    us.                                                    

                                                                           

          He is biracial — black and white Hispanic (he IS                 

          simultaneously supposed to be the son of Ernie Hudson’s          

          Poseidon and the father of JoAnna García-Swisher’s               

          Ariel).  Naturally, this is TRITON.                              

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                    Very well...                                           

                                                                           

          Flounder and Ariel lead Emma, Henry, and Kairi into the          

          castle.  Ariel waves at her father.                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    King Triton!                                           

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                    Don’t speak to me without                              

                    prompt!  Heads down.  Swim below                       

                    me.                                                    

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi sink some and hang their heads.           

                                                                           

                              TRITON (cont’d)                              

                    Names.                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    L —                                                    

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                    I was addressing my composer!                          

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Leia, Sora, and Kairi.                                 

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                    I see...A woman named for an                           

                    Alderaanian princess, a boy with a                     

                    girl’s name, and a girl named for a                    

                    nautical mile.                                         

                                                                           

          He swims down to them and sniffs them.                           

                                                                           

                              TRITON (cont’d)                              

                    I smell...land.                                        

                                                                           

          He points to them.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TRITON (cont’d)                              

                    YOU ARE NOT TRUE MERFOLK!  You                         

                    are...humans!                                          

                                                                           

          Ariel gasps.                                                     

                                                                           

                              TRITON (cont’d)                              

                    A human queen stole my daughter’s                      

                    voice.                                                 

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry exchange a glance.  They know who he’s            

          talking about.                                                   

                                                                           

                              TRITON (cont’d)                              

                    A human pirate is responsible for                      

                    my sister losing hers!  Her singing                    

                    voice, but a voice,                                    

                    nonetheless!  And humans also                          

                    killed her mother!  And my own                         

                    wife!  BEGONE FROM THIS KINGDOM!                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Sir, you must understand —                             

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                    SILENCE!                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    No!  You shut up!  What happened to                    

                    your family was NOT our                                

                    fault!  We’re here for ONE THING                       

                    and ONE THING ONLY!                                    

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Show him, kid.                                         

                                                                           

          Henry takes out and opens the box of Gummi parts.  By now,       

          he has rearranged them, so the center compartment is             

          empty.  It was bothering him, that it wasn’t symmetrical.        

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          Henry closes the box.                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We’re looking for the Temple of                        

                    Invi.  Then we’ll leave.                               

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                    Very well.  But once you have what                     

                    you’re looking for, YOU MUST LEAVE!                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Understood.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ATLANTICA CASTLE COURTYARD — DAY                            

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, Kairi, Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder are           

          swimming.                                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What’s his problem?                                    

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    He hates humans.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, but even beside that, he was                     

                    very...uptight.                                        

                                                                           

          They stop at a rock leaning against a wall.  Ariel pushes it     

          aside, revealing a cave, and motions for everyone to enter.      

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    What?  Is this gonna take us to the                    

                    Temple?                                                

                                                                           

          She tilts her head toward the cave.  They all enter it.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ARIEL’S GROTTO — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          The cave lets out in a cavern, with an open ceiling, covered     

          by reefs.  Just enough to allow light through, while also        

          hiding the cavern.  Along the walls are whozits and whatzits     

          galore, including the statue of Ursula from OUaT-106.  Ariel     

          swims up to it.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Look at this stuff!                                    

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    Isn’t it neat?                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          He takes out the Agrabahn object he bought in OUaTiKH-110        

          and tosses it to her.                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                         (smiling)                                         

                    For your collection.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She smiles back at him and places the object next to the         

          statue.  Kairi swims up to the statue.                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Is that —                                              

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Ursula, the Sea Goddess of old.                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah, I’ve heard of her.                               

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    After she took away Ariel’s voice,                     

                    that Evil Queen ordered this statue                    

                    be tossed into the ocean.  Said it                     

                    scared her.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What did she do, threaten to cut                       

                    off trade?                                             

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    She didn’t have to.  She’s part of                     

                    the royal family of the Maritime                       

                    Kingdom.  She’s like a countess, or                    

                    something.  I don’t quite                              

                    understand titles of nobility.                         

                                                                           

          Emma lets this...SOAK in!                                        

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Come on.  We should try to get back                    

                    before sundown.                                        

                                                                           

          They all exit, reflected in the statue.                          

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. UNDER THE SEA — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian lead Emma, Henry, and Kairi       

          over a reef.                                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It’s amazing...                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’ve never seen anything like it!                      

                                                                           

          They reach the edge of a cliff.  At the bottom is a sunken       

          ship — Gerda’s ship from OUaT-401.                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Whoa.                                                  

                                                                           

          They all swim down to it.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I think it’s from Arendelle.                           

                                                                           

          They all enter it.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SUNKEN ARENDELLE SHIP — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          The ship is a wreck.  Duh.  They look around.  Emma swims up     

          to a picture of Gerda, Helga, and Ingrid.  She takes it and      

          looks at it, for a while.  Ariel gathers a couple                

          things.  Henry and Kairi stumble upon some treasure.             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          Kairi picks up a chalice.                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Interesting.                                           

                         (calling)                                         

                    Hey, Ariel!                                            

                                                                           

          She swims up to them, and Kairi hands her the cup, which she     

          examines and puts with the rest of her stuff.                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    There’s more!                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He shows her the pile of treasure.  Ariel picks up a ring        

          box and opens it.  She takes out the ring, examines it, and      

          tosses it aside.  Instead, she keeps the box (had to have        

          that WallĹE moment).                                             

                                                                           

          THUD!  Something has hit the ship!  Or, rather the               

          window.  There’s a SHARK outside!  What’d you expect?  It        

          starts to sink but recovers and swims through the whole our      

          heroes came through.                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh no!                                                 

                                                                           

          It makes way for Henry, Kairi, and Ariel.                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Careful!                                               

                                                                           

          It manages to grab a tiny bite of Henry’s shoulder.              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Ow!  Hey, that hurt!                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Just stay still and calm.  Sharks                      

                    hate human flesh.                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Really?  Jaws lied.                                    

                                                                           

          Indeed, the shark just swims away, out another                   

          hole.  Elsewhere, Sebastian is hiding in his shell, and          

          Flounder is hiding under a chair.                                

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Is it gone?                                            

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    Yeah!  I wanna know!                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, it’s gone.                                       

                                                                           

          Sebastian comes out of his shell.                                

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Oh, thank goodness!  I do not like                     

                    sharks.                                                

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    Are you sure?                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Yes, I’m sure!  You’re one to talk,                    

                    you guppy!                                             

                                                                           

          Flounder swims out, from under the chair.                        

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    I am NOT a guppy!  And I was                           

                    talking to Leia, not you!                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yeah.  The shark’s gone.  I                            

                    promise.  I gotta go check on my                       

                    son, okay?                                             

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          She swims over to Henry.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    ’Tis only a flesh wound.  Wasn’t as                    

                    bad as when Clayton shot me.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          She waves her hand over Henry’s wound, and it seals up,          

          leaving behind a scar.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Regina’s gonna kill me.                                

                                                                           

          Kairi swims up to the hole the shark exited through.             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    The coast is clear.  Or...whatever.                    

                         (to herself)                                      

                    No coast, just ocean.                                  

                                                                           

          They all exit.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. UNDER THE SEA — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          They swim away from the ship and continue through the vast       

          sea.  Ariel leads them to a cavern in a wall of the ditch        

          they are in.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    The undersea tunnel.  A maze with                      

                    only the occasional light.  At one                     

                    of the exits is the Temple of Invi.                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Then we don’t have a moment to                         

                    lose.                                                  

                                                                           

          Ariel enters, followed by Sebastian and Flounder.  Then          

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. UNDERSEA TUNNEL — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          As they traverse the tunnel, light does indeed hit them,         

          every now and then.  It’s enough to light the way, but it’s      

          still hard to see.  As such, they stay close.                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Let’s stay close.                                      

                                                                           

          They reach a fork (dinglehopper?) and Ariel takes them to        

          the right.  They start to head deeper and deeper down, but       

          it eventually levels out, again.  Light still reaches them,      

          but it’s a bit darker.                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I hope we make it back before                          

                    sunset.  I’d hate to travel in this                    

                    cave at night.                                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I know.                                                

                         (to Sebastian)                                    

                    How much farther?                                      

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Hard to say.                                           

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi look at eachother, worried.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. OCEAN — DAY                                                 

                                                                           

          The Sun is getting pretty low.  It’s not quite sunset, yet,      

          but it’s getting there.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ARIEL’S GROTTO — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Triton enters and swims up to the statue of Ursula.  He          

          positions himself below it, bows his head, and raises his        

          hands.  He is praying to Ursula.                                 

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                    Your Grace.  It is I, Triton, son                      

                    of Poseidon and                                        

                    Amphitrite.  Atlantica has been                        

                    invaded by land-dwellers.  We are                      

                    in grave danger.  My daughter Ariel                    

                    is taking them to the Temple of                        

                    Invi.                                                  

                                                                           

          He looks up, but only with his eyes.                             

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                    Destroy them.                                          

                                                                           

          Some of those narrow scallops start moving.                      

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. UNDERSEA TUNNEL — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Emma, Kairi, and Henry are           

          swimming in the undersea tunnel.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Ah!                                                    

                                                                           

          They all stop.  He’s been bit, or pinched, or                    

          something.  Kairi swims up to him and picks something up         

          from the tunnel floor.  It’s one of those narrow                 

          scallops.  The tunnel is filled with them.                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Thallasae.  Symbolic of the                            

                    primordial sea goddess                                 

                    Ursula.  Legend says their shells                      

                    help sailors find their way.  That                     

                    being said, we should swim                             

                    carefully.                                             

                                                                           

          She tosses it aside, and they continue swimming.  The            

          thalassae follow them.                                           

                                                                           

          The tunnel starts to widen, as they reach the end of             

          it.  They stop at the exit.  Across the way is a large snake     

          statue, poking out of a rock.  Its mouth is wide open and        

          looks like it can be swam through.                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We made it.                                            

                                                                           

          They make way to exit, when a large horde of thalassae exits     

          beneath them.  More thalassae gather elsewhere in the ocean,     

          and they all form a gigantic pile.  It towers above              

          them!  Ariel peers her head out of the cavern, looking in        

          all directions.  All that can be seen are thalassae!             

                                                                           

          Then, the dissipate.  All that remains is the goddess            

          Ursula.  She’s made herself so big, that, when she lowers        

          her head to our heroes’ level, it doesn’t fit in the tunnel,     

          at all.  Two of our heroes could probably fit in her mouth.      

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                         (booming voice)                                   

                    YOU SHALL NOT PASS!                                    

                                                                           

                    EMMA                             HENRY                 

          Goldie Locksley?                 Whoa, take it easy,             

                                           Gandalf.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA (cont’d)                  

                    YOU ARE TN THE PRESENCE OF URSULA,                     

                    GODDESS OF THE SEA!  SHOW SOME                         

                    RESPECT!                                               

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    I’m Se — Sebastian.  This — This                       

                    is Ariel.                                              

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    And I’m Flounder.                                      

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    SILENCE!                                               

                                                                           

          She shoots thalassae from her hands, which form TWO ELECTRIC     

          EELS.  The eels shock Sebastian and Flounder, knocking them      

          out, much to Ariel’s surprise.  In other words, she just         

          tazed them with Flotsam and Jetsam.                              

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA (cont’d)                  

                    THIS DOESN’T CONCERN YOU!                              

                                                                           

          The eels turn back into thalassae, which return to her           

          hands.                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, great Ursula, I am Leia.  My                       

                    son is Sora, and our other friend                      

                    is Kairi.                                              

                                                                           

          They bows before her.                                            

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    NO.                                                    

                                                                           

          Emma looks up.                                                   

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA (cont’d)                  

                    YOU ARE...EMMA SWAN AND HENRY                          

                    MILLS.                                                 

                                                                           

          Henry looks up.                                                  

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA (cont’d)                  

                    BOTH BORN OF TRUE LOVE!                                

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND...                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    That’s enough!                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    OH, AND BY THE WAY, YOU CAN FORGET                     

                    THAT GLAMOUR CHARM; I’M NOT FALLING                    

                    IT, FOR ONE SECOND.  SEE, YOU MAY                      

                    SWIM IN AND SAIL ON THE SEA, BUT I                     

                    AM THE SEA!                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TEMPLE OF INVI — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry and Kairi exit the tunnel.  Henry and Kairi          

          summon their keyblades, while Emma takes out her                 

          mallet.  Ursula shoots a bubblebeam at them, and Henry gets      

          knocked away, but he recovers and rams right into her head.      

                                                                           

          This causes her to flinch, so our heroes keep attacking her      

          head.  After having enough of this, she sends out her eel        

          minions, who chase Henry and Emma.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    Keep on —                                              

                                                                           

          Kairi nods, understanding.  She continues to attack Ursula’s     

          head.  Emma and Henry, on the other hand, are being chased,      

          so they try to lure the eels back to their mistress.  Ursula     

          then shoots a beam of light from her mouth, hitting Kairi.       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Ow!                                                    

                                                                           

          Kairi sinks down, into a pit of ink.  Meanwhile, Emma and        

          Henry continue to be chased by the eels.  They reach the         

          back of Ursula’s head.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Now!                                                   

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry quickly swim up, and Flotsam and Jetsam end       

          up ramming right into Ursula herself, shocking her.              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Keep attacking Ursula.  I’ll go                        

                    check on Kairi!                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Right.                                                 

                                                                           

          He swims down, into the ink.  He can’t see.                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (calling)                                         

                    Kairi!                                                 

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                         (to himself)                                      

                    Oh dear.                                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (o.s., calling)                                   

                    Over here!                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (calling)                                         

                    Where?                                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (o.s., calling)                                   

                    Grab a tentacle!                                       

                                                                           

          He fishes around for one, no pun intended, until he finds        

          one.                                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (calling)                                         

                    Okay?                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (o.s., calling)                                   

                    Now climb along it!                                    

                                                                           

          He does.  As the tentacle gets wider, Kairi starts to            

          gradually appear.  She is grabbing on to another tentacle.       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah.  Just moment.                                    

                                                                           

          Henry notices something.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Your shoulder...                                       

                                                                           

          It’s somewhat burnt.                                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I’ll be fine.  It’s no worse than a                    

                    sunburn.  It’s just the impact of                      

                    the blast that caused me to fall;                      

                    that’s all.                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You sure?                                              

                                                                           

          She nods, smiling.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Hey, we match now!                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    You’re right.                                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I have an idea...                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          She holds up her keyblade.  Ice starts to form on it,            

          crystallizing from it, due to the water.                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

          He does the same.  They shoot the ice at Ursula, and it          

          starts to engulf her.  The ink starts to clear.                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I’ll stay down here.  Have your                        

                    mother do the same as us.                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Got it.                                                

                                                                           

          He swims up, continuing to freeze Ursula.  Emma notices him.     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I see...                                               

                                                                           

          She twirls her mallet around, forming a large                    

          snowflake.  She then hits it, sending it to Ursula’s head,       

          encasing her in ice.  Now that Ursula is frozen, Kairi swims     

          up to Henry, and Emma swims down to him.                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It worked!                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Nice thinking!                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    This was your idea?                                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Not bad.                                               

                                                                           

          They look around Ursula at Ariel, Sebastian, and                 

          Flounder.  The latter two are still knocked out, so Ariel        

          nods at our heroes, letting them know she will stay with her     

          friends, while they go in the temple.  They swim into it.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TEMPLE OF INVI — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Water does not completely fill the temple, so when Emma,         

          Henry, and Kairi enter, they are able to go on dry ground        

          and walk.                                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          The walls are lined with winding statues of                      

          snakes.  Opposite our heroes is an inset wall with some          

          strange markings on it.  A box with snake parts along the        

          edge of it, in seemingly random locations.                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    This isn’t gonna be like the Water                     

                    Temple, is it?                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Don’t.  You dare.                                      

                                                                           

          They smile at eachother, and all three walk up to the inset      

          wall.                                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I don’t understand.                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It’s a logic puzzle.                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Of course...                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah!  Looks like some kind of                         

                    variation on the country road.                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (singing)                                         

                    Country roads...                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Henry laughs.                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Normally, you would draw a looping,                    

                    not-crossing path that goes through                    

                    every room exactly once.  In the                       

                    rooms with numbers, that’s exactly                     

                    how many spaces you need to                            

                    cross.  Otherwise, you’re free to                      

                    choose the number of spaces, as                        

                    long as no adjacent empty spaces                       

                    touch across separate rooms.                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I THINK I got all of that...                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Looks like for this one, you need                      

                    to complete the snake, so I bet the                    

                    snake parts bypass the "only once"                     

                    rule.                                                  

                                                                           

          She drags her finger from the snakes head, but nothing           

          happens.                                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Oh, come on!                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I think these only work for us.                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, but I want to be part of your                    

                    world!                                                 

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Too on the nose?                                       

                                                                           

          He nods.                                                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Maybe you need to be pure of                           

                    heart...                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’m pure of heart!                                     

                                                                           

          Henry’s like, "really?".                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Except for that one time.  At least                    

                    I’M born of true love!                                 

                                                                           

          Kairi gasps.                                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Ursula said it, not me.                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That’s enough.  Let’s just get the                     

                    Gummi part and go.                                     

                                                                           

          He raises his had to the wall.                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          He drags his finger along a winding path, from the snake’s       

          head to one of its mid-section parts.  The path glows, as he     

          does so.  Once he stops, it locks in place.                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          She draws from the other end of the same mid-section part,       

          ultimately to the start of another part.  Same thing             

          happens.                                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I think I’ve got it!                                   

                                                                           

          She traces above the wall, careful not touch it.  Afterward,     

          Henry repeats the path.  One more path to draw.  They all        

          look at eachother, and Kairi finishes the path.  The whole       

          path glows, and the wall slides to the left.                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Oh, come on!                                           

                                                                           

          There’s another, about five yards behind it.  This one is        

          bigger and more complicated.  They walk up to it and solve       

          it.  It slides away, and a third puzzle appears, yet another     

          five yards away.  Again, they walk up to it.                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    This better be the last one.                           

                                                                           

          Once they solve it, it slides away.  Behind it is a Gummi        

          part alter.  The Gummi part is rotating on its                   

          x-axis.  Above the alter is an image of a snakes head, in        

          the usual circle.  It’s very blue (background, snake, and        

          eyes).  Henry smiles.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s a cobra!                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, what do you know?                                

                                                                           

          Henry takes out the box.                                         

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                         (o.s, no longer booming)                          

                    Stop!                                                  

                                                                           

          She’s standing right by the entrance pool, normal-sized.         

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA (cont’d)                  

                    This isn’t over, yet!                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TEMPLE OF INVI — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Ursula walks up to Emma, Henry, and Kairi, leaving water in      

          her steps.                                                       

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    I will not let you take that Gummi                     

                    part!                                                  

                                                                           

          Henry goes to grab it, but Ursula transforms into thalassae,     

          which fly over to him and reform into Ursula, she swats him      

          down with a tentacle.                                            

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA (cont’d)                  

                    Tsk, tsk.  I warned you...                             

                                                                           

          Emma takes out her mallet, and Henry and Kairi summon their      

          keyblades.                                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You just won’t give up, will you?                      

                                                                           

          Henry swings his keyblade at Ursula’s tentacles, but they        

          merely transform into thalassae, in order to dodge the           

          attack, causing it to pass through.  She smirks and swats        

          him down the aisle.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Henry!                                                 

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’m okay.                                              

                                                                           

          He shoots ice from his keyblade, but Ursula waves aside,         

          with magic.                                                      

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    Oh, you thought you could use the                      

                    same trick twice?  That’s nice.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It was worth a shot...                                 

                                                                           

          Kairi swings her keyblade at Ursula, but she just transforms     

          into thalassae.  She keeps swinging, and Ursula keeps up her     

          dodging tactic.  Emma swings her mallet, shooting lightning      

          from it.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Even turning into thalassae can’t help Ursula avoid this         

          attack.  Instead, they fall to the ground.  Kairi takes this     

          opportunity to grab the Gummi part and run to Henry, careful     

          not to slip on a puddle.                                         

                                                                           

          She gives it to him, and he puts it in the box.  Ursula          

          transforms into thalassae, in order to quickly get near          

          Henry and Kairi, while Emma chases her, shooting lightning       

          from her mallet.                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Don’t you dare!                                        

                                                                           

          She manages to knock a few thalassae down, but Ursula still      

          manages to reach Henry and Kairi.  Thalassae fly out of her      

          hand, forming a trident.  Emma, Kairi, and Henry all shoot       

          lightning at her, but her trident only absorbs it.               

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    This won’t be pretty!                                  

                                                                           

          She shoots lightning at all three of them.  Luckily the          

          manage to all deflect it away from them, with their weapons.     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Fantastic.                                             

                                                                           

          So, now they’re back to physical attacks.  They all keep         

          trying to hit her, but she keeps dodging by transforming         

          into thalassae, and as long as she has that trident, there’s     

          no use trying to shoot lightning at her.                         

                                                                           

          Ursula flies around the room.  When in physical form, she        

          swats them with her tentacles, which they have to keep block     

          or dodging.  Whenever they fall down, they get back              

          up.  Ursula transforms back into thalassae.                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    I’ve got an idea.  Cast a wind                         

                    spell.                                                 

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    Come with me.                                          

                                                                           

          Emma creates a gust of wind with her mallet, causing the         

          thalassae have to take a detour.  Henry and Kairi head for       

          the trident.  Kairi reaches to grab it.                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He shoots fire at it, from his keyblade.  She does the           

          same.  It heats up, so, when Ursula reforms, she drops           

          it.  Henry kicks it away, and our heroes all shock her.          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Ursula)                                       

                    What is your problem!?                                 

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    I can’t let you take the Gummi                         

                    part.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    But, why!?                                             

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    I must protect Atlantica, just as I                    

                    must protect the Maritime Kingdom.                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah?  Well, they need the Gummi to                    

                    protect their home!                                    

                                                                           

          Ursula seems confused.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You were able to read our real                         

                    names, so I’m guessing you can see                     

                    what we’re facing.                                     

                                                                           

          Ursula gets up and looks deep into Emma and Henry’s              

          souls.  She grows concerned.                                     

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    Impossible.  I am so sorry; I had                      

                    no idea.  If I had known that the                      

                    Seeker of Darkness —                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It’s okay.                                             

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    If you need any help in                                

                    Storybrooke, let me know.  I’ll                        

                    make sure I’m picked up by the                         

                    Curse.                                                 

                         (pause)                                           

                    And don’t hesitate to come on the                      

                    show!  You know, it would be pretty                    

                    nice to have the sheriff on!                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TEMPLE OF INVI — SUNSET                                     

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, Kairi, and Ursula exit the temple.                  

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    You know, it’s actually pretty                         

                    silly of me.  Only the purest of                       

                    hearts can even take the trials to                     

                    get the Gummi parts.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. UNDERSEA TUNNEL — SUNSET                                    

                                                                           

          By now, Sebastian and Flounder have woken up.  They and          

          Ariel look up at Ursula and our heroes.                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    I’ve noticed.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TEMPLE OF INVI — SUNSET                                     

                                                                           

          Emma, Kairi, Henry, and Ursula continue to swim.                 

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    Foreteller Invi explained it to me,                    

                    when she built this place.                             

                                                                           

          They stop at the tunnel.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. UNDERSEA TUNNEL — SUNSET                                    

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, Kairi, and Ursula are floating outside the          

          tunnel.                                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey.                                                   

                                                                           

          Henry enters and opens the box.  Ariel looks inside.             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We got it!                                             

                                                                           

          He closes it, while Emma, Kairi, and Ursula enter.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    It’s getting dark, so I’ll help you                    

                    get back.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA                           

                    Come on.  Follow me.  I’ll take you                    

                    as far as the castle.  Be careful                      

                    of King Triton, though.  I think                       

                    he’s out to get you.  He asked me                      

                    to impede your progress.                               

                                                                           

          Ariel is saddened by this.                                       

                                                                           

                              THE GODDESS URSULA (cont’d)                  

                    I’m sorry, Ariel.                                      

                                                                           

          The thalassa on her necklace glows with a brilliant              

          light.  She then shoots more glowing thalassae from her          

          hands, into the tunnel, and they all swim off.                   

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ATLANTICA CASTLE — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Emma, Henry, and Kairi               

          enter.  Ariel has an angry look on her face.                     

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                         (to Emma, Henry, and Kairi)                       

                    You’re still here!                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You think you can get rid of us by                     

                    – by sending a goddess to do your                      

                    dirty work!?  Oh, we did have to                       

                    deal with her, but then she                            

                    realized YOU were the enemy!                           

                                                                           

          He notices his daughter’s face.                                  

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                    Ariel —                                                

                                                                           

          She swims away.                                                  

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    You must understand, Your Majesty,                     

                    they mean us no harm!                                  

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                         (to Emma, Henry, and Kairi)                       

                    You say you’ll leave?  Then leave.                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What?  Now?  At night?                                 

                                                                           

                              TRITON                                       

                    There’s a port town nearby.  Swim                      

                    straight up, out of the courtyard,                     

                    and you’ll find it.  You’re                            

                    banished from Atlantica.  So long                      

                    as I’m King.                                           

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi swim off.                                 

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    Ariel’s not gonna like this.                           

                                                                           

          He swims off.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Triton...                                              

                                                                           

          Sebastian shakes his head and swims off.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ATLANTICA CASTLE COURTYARD — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Ariel is just floating, upset.  Emma, Henry, Kairi,              

          Flounder, and Sebastian swim up to her.                          

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    Don’t worry about him.  He’s a                         

                    meanie.                                                

                                                                           

          Ariel laughs (without her voice, of course).                     

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    One day, you’ll be Queen.  Then,                       

                    you can change things.  For the                        

                    better.                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah, and I promise you, you’ll get                    

                    your voice back.  But that’s all                       

                    I’m saying!                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And I know, for sure, you’ll be                        

                    reunited with your Maritime Kingdom                    

                    prince!                                                

                                                                           

          Ariel is surprised that Emma knows about Eric.                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Snow...White...told me.                                

                                                                           

          Ariel nods, smiling in understanding.  She then waves to         

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Until we meet again, Ariel.                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Bye!                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Goodbye.                                               

                                                                           

                              FLOUNDER                                     

                    Bye, guys!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SEBASTIAN                                    

                    Goodbye!                                               

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi swim up.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MARITIME KINGDOM DOCKS — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi surface.                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We’re here!                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Thank goodness!                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    We made it safely back to shore!                       

                                                                           

          A net drops down on them, from a ship.  Our heroes look up       

          to see their CAPTOR:                                             

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Well, well, well, what have we                         

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

          Oh, come on!  He is surround by HIS CREW, including              

          SMEE.  Anyway, cue the Doctor Who sting!                         

                                                                           

                              END TAG                                      

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
